Finding Erik
by ThePhantomsSoprano
Summary: this story is not yet finished.. its about a young woman that goes in search of the phantom believing that he is not real until she comes face to face with him and they begin a relationship.. you must! be of legal age 18 and upwards for this one... no exceptions some of the covers are my own personal photoshop edits that i have used


(Side note this was a piece of writing I never did get round to finishing and may eventually rewrite.)

 **Jan 2016**

Dear Diary...

It's the start of the new year, and once more I watched my DVD collection on the phantom of the opera and re - listened to the music soundtracks that I have. Luckily they are digital and neither CD or tape or they would have long ago had to have been replaced. Having things digital when it comes to music is to my way of thinking so much easier. Today I made the reservations that would take me from home to the shining city of Paris France. I also made reservations at the hotel across from the Opera Garnier where the infamous story of the phantom was set. Ha! Your all probably thinking that here's another phantom fan? And guess what? You are so right. In two days I will be right there in that city! And since I am a wealthy woman who does not need to work for a living though I do like to occasionally I will be right there in that city for as long as it pleases me. I may even decide to settle there in France and take a leisurely time in my quest to find out if indeed the infamous phantom of the opera is Real. Wish me luck!

Dear Diary...

Day one...

I've arrived. I'm finally here! In France right across from the opera house! I've signed into my room at the hotel across the way and can see it when I look right outside the window. Of course I gave my real first name but decided to use his last name as my surname since I decided that I would change my last name to reflect his! God I am so excited I can't wait to begin investigating and see what I can uncover. I'll begin in the morning when I'm fresh and alert.

From the phantom's journal

I am so tired now. I have lived such a cold lonely life though I have kept it filled with many a business over the countless empty years, but most of all I have kept it filled with my music both published and unpublished. Though I appear to be a virile young fit man in his early 30's and fit this body is old. Old and tired, and ever so lonely. All I ever wanted was to be loved for myself. For some woman to look past this grotesque and horridly deformed face and see the man beneath. The man that only wants to love and be loved in return. A wife, A family? Is that so much to ask? Over the years I have read and collected everything that the human world has published in fiction about me though none of it is even remotely close to the truth. I too have seen the film and TV adoptions and the musicals by that upstart Webber that have been created along the legend that is me!

I must admit I do not know how I feel about all of this. Me the phantom of the opera a legend with countless fans out there across the world or phans as they have come to call themselves that love me for myself. If I am truthful I have to admit I do enjoy reading the stories people write about me and the music that has been created designed and produced with me in mind. And yes most of all those phans out there that love me though I have never met any of them. I guess I love them all most of all. Still I find it strange since from the day I was born all I was ever met with was fear and hatred and little to no compassion save for the few acquaintances that I once called friend's and who are now long dead and dust in their graves.

Elizabeth's Diary Day two.

( *writer: it should be noted here that a page falls out of Elizabeth's diary and falls to the floor and through the grating and out of sight. This empty page holds the depression of her hand writing which Erik finds and in turn begins to follow her all over as she tries to solve the mystery that is him aiding her in her endeavor where he can in the hopes that she is smart enough to find him. She becomes his new obsession. * )

I began of course with the phantom tour of the opera Populaire that the theater puts on for the tourists that come to the city specifically to see the infamous box 5 on the grand tier that is said to have been his box. I can't speak for the other tourists that were on the same tour as myself but I believe that though he took box 5 for himself he very rarely sat in it. I believe that Erik (I do hope the phantom does not mind that I use his first name, or that I changed mine to reflect his in honor of him.) had his very own special place where he could attend the opera whenever it pleased him without being seen or having to face those that he did not want to come into contact with. I wonder if I will ever find out if he is or was actually real! I must stop writing since the tour guide is taking us down the main stairwell to the grate in the floor that covers what the employees of the building call the lake but if you ask me they are hiding the truth of the actual lake that was said to be Erik or perhaps La Roux who wrote the original story on him embellished things so much that the supposed lake never existed at all but was created to make it could more mysterious.

Hours Later...

The tour is long over now and I realize that I have lost a blank page out of my diary? Well no matter I have lots more empty pages to fill as well as more empty diaries yet to be written in so one missing page doesn't matter. I sit here outside this astonishing and wondrous building and wonder how to begin to even look through the archival records to find the information I seek. One thing I must write though is that ever since I was inside that building I have felt unknown eyes upon me, eyes that are following my every move. Can it be that indeed the phantom is real and is somehow still alive here in the modern world and I have in some way captured his attention? Oh how I do hope so there is nothing more than anything than I would like to do than meet that infamous man and tell him he is indeed loved my many a faceless fan myself included.

From the phantoms journal

I've long past stopped being bothered by people and their incessant questions of tour guides about me but yet I am a creature of habit. Never once in all these years have I stopped wandering my domain

( * writer: It should be noted that indeed the opera house is Erik's domain as he has long since owned the theater after buying it years previous when it went up for auction.* )

and listening in on the goings on of those in the world above me or causing little mishaps and disappearance's or even sightings just to keep up the ghost as it were.

(*writer: At this point Erik has an amused smile upon his malformed lips.*)

Today during my wanderings I found a white sheet of diary paper, blank save for the impressions of writing upon it from a previous page. I must admit it intrigued me to know what was written there and of course I could not leave it alone so returned to my lonely underground dwelling though I did have a house outside of the city I much preferred to remain below the opera house and set about making the writing visible for me to read. Shocked was what I came to be at what I read once the writing and in a woman's small hand at that became visible to the naked eye and from that moment on I had to find out who the writer was that had chosen to alter her name in honor of me! Yes me! My name was what she'd chosen to call herself though how she knew of it remains a mystery I will have to solve?

I sat there in shock for what seems like an age of time as it slowly passed by me. Then once I had gotten over it I grabbed my trademark cloak and hat with my infamous Punjab lasso hidden inside and left my domain and went to find this young female to follow her every move from a distance in silence and shadow.

Elizabeth's Diary end of Day two.

I returned to my hotel room in despair. I was being blocked at every turn to finding the answers to my questions. This leads me to believe that indeed the phantom is not only real but still lives! Yes lives in today's modern era. How that is or even why I don't know but I believe it with my whole heart, my very soul.

Erik Lives!

The eyes I feel upon me whenever I am out and about only grow stronger as time passes. I believe I have captured the attention of this elusive and infamous phantom of the opera and that he is just waiting for his chance either to end my life or better yet to capture and kidnap me as he once did to her Christine Daae and find out every answer to whatever questions he may have. Oh how I wish I knew how to help him find me alone. Tonight I will try and do just this I will wander the Rue Scribe route where the phantom is side to have his front door. Perhaps he may open it and invite me in. Wishful thinking on my part you may be saying to yourself and I agree with you and yet I cannot help myself I must do this not only for me and the millions of phans out there in the world but for Him most of all.

Wish me luck!

A few days later!

It seems that I have attracted a great deal of unwanted attention in my pursuit of the truth pertaining to the phantom of the opera. More than once I have noticed that there have been a few unwanted people dogging my every move and trying to make sure that I do not find the answers that I seek. I have also noted that on one or more occasion that there has been a note penned in red ink and signed with the phantoms signature your obedient servant O.G has been left for me in my room at the hotel with information that it seems he wants me to follow. I guess I should follow at least the one that dictates that I should arrive at the rue scribe once more since my first attempt was a failure a few days past where his front door is supposed to be and find out just what I will find when I get there..

Later that same night!

Elizabeth dressed in loose fitting clothing and comfortable boots so that if things should go wrong she would not be caught unprepared for it. Putting on her coat she left her room and locked the door behind her and made her way out into the darkness of the evening and headed to the Rue Scribe and followed exactly the instructions that had been written in the note which she hoped had come from him though that was not to say that it was it could she surmised have come from those who had been trying to prevent her from finding out what she had come to Paris to find out.

It didn't take her long to arrive at her destination after all it was just across the street and down a ways from her hotel and as she waited for whatever was to happen to actually happen she wrote in her diary. Hearing approaching footsteps she put her things away and stood up and out away from the wall as she just knew that this was going to go down hill and most likely there would be a small fight to contend with. Out of the darkness came some men which turned out to be the same ones that had been following her around since she had arrived.

Let the battle commence she thought to herself and got ready for it.

The unscrupulous and ragamuffin band of males that turned up stopped some distance from her each from a different direction so that she found herself surrounded on all sides.

' Should have left well enough alone missy, no one needs to know anything about that monster or that he still lives somehow. You should've listened when you got the warning notes and knew you were being prevented from gaining answers'

one man the leader of the group she assumed stated smiling with a mouth that held missing teeth here and there.

Maybe.' She laughed. ' but he thinks otherwise. Your not the only ones that have been following me around so has He! And he wants me to find him'

she replied in return.

' Don't matter what he wants missy if we could kill him once and for all and make sure his remains were never found we would but it's not possible so we'll just have to take care of you instead. Our employers set up things long ago right from the start of it all and down through the ages to find a way to end him'

the man said. Erik listened to the conversation that was going on out of sight of them all studying the entire set up so that he would hold the advantage.

'That family?'

she asked with a frown but she had a feeling that she already knew the answer to that question.

' The family Chagny who else.'

He smirked as one of his boys moved closer towards her while he tried to keep her talking. Elizabeth had been right in her assumption and Erik hidden from view hearing this set of his infamous temper. Elizabeth knew the other man was approaching from behind her though she gave no sign of it till he was within reach. Instantly she moved and turning around fast kicked the man away from her.

'Take you best shot boys Erik wants me to find him and find him I will. He left me a note asking for this meeting between us only for you lot to show up but either way it goes at least I know I tried.'

The man signaled his friends and they begun their attack. For a time it seemed that she would win the battle but she soon could see that she was out numbered and would in the end be the one that would come off the worst though she was determined to see it through to the end whatever the result. Erik who had remained aloof till then had seen and heard enough.

' You gentlemen are in my domain and as such are subject to my will'

Came the soft deep sound of his hypnotic melodic voice as he moved silently out of the darkness. This distraction caused her to stop and turn to look at him her eyes wide. Erik gave her a silent nod of his head, his amber gold eyes shining in the darkness and as one of the men struck her from behind sending her dizzily to her knees his hand shot out and his Punjab lasso was around the man's neck and with a yank snapped it in two. Others tried to get past him either to hurt him or to finish the job of killing her but he was far too quick for them. The men either turned and ran leaving their dead behind or died in their attempts to fulfill the task they'd been hired for. With the battle ended Erik turned his attention to the woman that was barely conscious on the ground.

Bending down he reached out and picked her up giving her a quick look over to make sure that she was not about to die and said.

'Sleep Elizabeth. You have fulfilled your goal in finding me. We shall talk together when you are more alert.'

As his voice sent her into slumber still holding her Erik vanished into the dark recesses of the theater taking her through the building and down into the bowls of the theater and chose the route across the lake for her rather than going through his front door. Erik moved through the levels heading down past the fifth cellar and through the secret passage to the lake where his boat was moored. A passage he had built to hide the lake from people a long time ago. Placing her gently upon the boat he stepped aboard and poled across the waters towards his home.

Though he had all the mod cons of the modern world Erik still preferred the light from many candles and as he approached his lake entrance the gates lifted automatically so that he poled the boat through before the gates closed behind him once more blending into their surroundings so that it seemed that it was just another part of the foundation walls to anyone that would come that way and check. Docking moments later he tethered the boat and then picked up her sleeping form and walked up his small stone steps and took her towards his famous swan bed and placed her down upon it and lowered the black silk sheen curtain. Erik studied her for a moment before he turned away and returned to the main living area hanging up his hat and cloak as he did so then he dropped down into his throne chair to wait for her to wake and come searching for him.

 **Elizabeth comes face to face with Erik**

Eventually the time came when the young woman awoke from her sleep to acute silence and yet she knew instinctively that she was not alone. Carefully she sat up and looked around herself. The sense she had was one of muted candlelight and a sense of warmth but with a damp chill in the air at the same time.

*Where am I?*

She thought to herself. That was until she remembered the previous evening or was it the same night the fight that had broken out in the street just off the Rue Scribe of the opera house and the man in the mask that came out of nowhere. Until she remembered the man in the mask she had been still half asleep. Instantly this brought her to full wakefulness to the situation she now found herself in and exactly where she now knew herself to be. Elizabeth came to realize that she was sitting beneath the covers of the famous intricately carved swan bed and turning her head to the right reached out and pulled upon the bell like rope that drew the black sheath veil curtain upwards revealing the area she was in. Carefully she pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed and onto the stone floor. The chill of the floor caused her to pull her feet back up off the stone floor. It was only then that she noticed her shoes lying next to the bed so she picked them up and slipped them on before she stood up and moved cautiously away from the bed. Slowly she walked to the entrance and looked down a set of stone stairs. For one quick moment she turned and glanced over at the bed she'd just vacated, then with an indrawn breath returned her attention to what lay at the bottom of the stairs. Erik ever vigilant knew the moment that she entered the room and turned from his organ and looked up towards her.

'Good evening mademoiselle? I hope you are feeling much better after your short encounter with those ruffians.'

Upon hearing that deep musical baritone voice Elizabeth who had been looking around herself in wonder looked right at him her eyes widening with shock before she stammered.

'Ah yes thank you sir.'

She responded as she begun to walk down the stairwell and into the main area, it was then that she saw the lake and knew that she was in the presence of THE! Phantom of the Opera. Elizabeth stopped when she reached the center of the stone room Erik's throne chair and the blazing fireplace off to her right while the lake was to her left and the man himself right there in front of her up a level on a small dais that held his famous organ.

'Ah um hi, I'm...' 'I know who you are mademoiselle. I took the liberty of ending your stay at the hotel you were residing at and had your things delivered to where I could remove them to here while you were still unconscious. You will find them in the chamber off the room you just vacated. I am as you have guessed the phantom of the opera but you may make use of my Christian name it is Erik.'

Erik interrupted the young woman as she made the attempt to introduce herself to him. Elizabeth nodded her head in acceptance though she was a bit discomforted and put out at the liberties that he's taken while she'd been out of commission.

(* writer: It should be noted here that Erik has a self satisfied smirk upon his lips at her nervous discomfort of the liberties that he's taken while she's been unconscious*)

'I am honored sir to make your acquaintance, to meet you face to face and of course I have no objections as to your actions concerning my personal belongings.'

She responded with a nervous smile and a twisting of her fingers. Erik a small amused smile playing upon his malformed lips studied the young woman with great interest and care. It took some moments but eventually he spoke.

'And I mademoiselle am pleased to meet the young woman that for some reason came in search of me and even had the audacity to claim the use of my surname for her use in that endeavor. I must admit I find it curious and though I do not take offense in the least that you would do such. I believe it is I that should be honored.'

With a wave of his hand Erik indicated that she should be seated and make herself comfortable. Elizabeth in understanding took it upon herself to seat herself in the chair that resided across from his throne chair as he Erik stood up from the organ seat and walked silent and slow down the small pathway like a jungle cat towards her stopping only when he was next to his own chair which he promptly lowered himself into. It was then that she could and did gain her first full view of Erik with his trademark mask and golden eyes.

Her eyes widened a fraction though she said nothing and asked nothing for the next few moments, all she could do was stare in wonder at the man who now sat in front of her. She knew the man to be really old though he gave the appearance of a handsome virile young man in his early thirties and with an aura of such sexual attractiveness that it could not help but fascinate one. Giving herself a mental shake she inquired.

'Oh were those men and why are they so determined to end your life once and for all or at least make sure that you are prevented from finding any sort of happiness or love?'

Erik shrugged his shoulders before he chose to make any sort of response to her question.

'I have no idea nor do I care what they are employed to do. Chagny is long since dead as is the rest of those that were involved in that long ago sordid affair. Why his descendants choose to still harbor such ill will towards me a man they have never met and think does not exist I shall never know nor do I care. No one has ever stopped me from doing what I want and I wanted to meet you and have you in my domain where no one could interrupt or interfere.'

Was his curt response to her question. Elizabeth knew that if she had any sense she should be afraid of this man who was across from her, but she found that she was more intrigued than ever and wanted with all her heart and soul to get to know the man in front of her more than ever. Elizabeth nodded her head in understanding.

'In all honesty Erik I cannot say that I am disappointed that you would choose to do things as you have always done. Instead I find that I am pleased that you would even want to have me here in your domain at all and are choosing to allow me to remain here in your presence for as long as it pleases you.'

She responded hoping that indeed her choice of words met with his approval. Erik's eyes brightened and a smile appeared upon his malformed lips.

'Good mademoiselle Elizabeth for I guarantee you will be here for a long while with the chance of making it permanent so I hope that you do not have anyone that would come in search of you or a young man that would be jealous and wish to come in search of you. To all intent and purposes while you are here you belong to me and I will not share you with anyone. I am a jealous and possessive man who will expect obedience with any request I make of you. You are welcome to roam around my home but my chambers is off limits to you until I decided otherwise. You are of course free to ask questions, whether you get an answer will of course be another matter. And should you require anything from the outside world you are to let me know and I will arrange for it to be delivered to you. You will not be a prisoner here I will not have you think that of me right of the bat as it were but since I value and guard my privacy I would not want you to reveal my home even by accident.'

There was a core of steel that resonated in that deep musical voice as he finished speaking and returned to silence. Elizabeth thought over very carefully everything that he had just said before she even attempted to say anything in return. Eventually her response was..

'There is no one on both counts Erik. My family are long dead and I was an only child as for a young man? I have no interest in such so again you need not fear that any would come looking for me. I accept whatever conditions that you place upon me while I am here and of course should you decide I should leave at some point I can of course sign any legal document you wish to detailing that I never speak of or reveal anything that I learn of or come to know.'

She replied with a smile of her own rather inwardly pleased that already he was jealous and possessive of her after such a short meeting.

*he considers me his property already?*

She thought to herself with a sense of pleasure and delight at the prospect of being considered his. Erik remained silent his eyes on her face never wavered while she spoke though his smile widened ever so slightly that she would agree to whatever terms he wanted so long as she was allowed to remain. Erik wondered just how far she would be willing to take such measures should he deem certain ones as part and parcel of her continual presence of living with him. Would this young woman truly fill any requirement or need he may have? This was something that he would have to consider very very carefully before even suggesting such but he found that he quite liked the idea of having her fill anything he might suggest with her full willing consent and participation.

Erik tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement of her words.

'Good then it's settled then. Welcome to my domain Elizabeth. I am master here and my word and my will is law if you feel at any time that you cannot accept that then tell me and I will return you to the world above otherwise I expect obedience and no lies between us.'

Erik's amber eyes ran over her entire frame as she sat across from him a look of want in those exotic eyes.

'I understand and agree to your terms Erik'

Came her quick reply as she thought to herself how she'd seen a look of hungry want and possibly desire in his eyes for her person it made her smile inside as she wanted nothing more than to be taken by him in the throws of desire and passion it was part of the reason also that she'd come to find him. Erik blinked in surprise as he had never actually expected her to agree in the end he nodded his dark head in understanding. Their bargain was set, she was his to do with as he pleased whenever he pleased with her full consent. Erik had to admit this was something that pleased him greatly. He sat silent for a few moments then made inquiries as to her plans now that she was in France.

'Tell me, what were your plans after your arrival here in the city of my birth? I know that you were staying formally at the hotel just down from my theater and that you went to an estate agent and lawyer making inquiries.'

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders

'I planned to stay here in France and make it my new adopted home as it were. To live in the city of your birth would have been a wonderful thing to achieve. I asked the lawyer that I saw to see if he could possibly find me a small home or cottage that I would be able to buy so that I could live here on a permanent basis whether I managed to find you or not. Though I admit I so wanted to find you with the intent of being your friend or anything else I could be to you if you would but accept my presumptuousness in assuming such a thing. Perhaps though I now reside here at your behest until you deem otherwise I may still be able to buy a small house here should you ever decide that you do not want me here and of course you would always be welcome there as it pleases you.'

She replied to him with a smile her eyes shining with a hunger and desire of her own for him and him alone. Erik had listened to her as she spoke though he pondered other things at the same time as well. In the back of her mind though was the thought that she was about to live something that any fan out there in the world would give anything to be in her place.

'So you would be willing should there be an occasion to have me take you for a lover or mistress. Perhaps that is something that can be discussed at some point in the future. Though I have yet to find any woman that would accept a monster like me as her master and her lover with or without my mask in place.'

Erik kept his amber eyes on her face to engage her response or reaction if she gave one at all.

'You would have to be very very sure that you could cope or handle that. I am a very passionate, jealous and possessive man should you choose that route. I have as you are aware a very murderous temper and often do not know what I do during those times it is free.'

Elizabeth nodded her head to Erik as he finished speaking.

'As I said I understand and accept the terms and conditions of my living here in your domain Erik whatever they may be or however they might end up in the end. To live here is an honor to have the master of the house as it were seek to take me for his lover would be an added bonus indeed. I've often thought that underneath all that hatred of man and those that hurt you was a passionate man if only he was given the chance to show or act upon it.'

She replied with a longing inside she hadn't known was there until that moment. Erik blinked once again in surprise when he heard her state that his taking her to be his lover would be an added bonus should it happen between them. Though this was something that he had not thought about the fact that this girl brought up the subject instead intrigued him. Erik hid his surprise well from her since he did not want her to know that he had little experience of women and their wants in the bedchamber. It wasn't as if any would willingly lay with what they considered a monster.

'I will keep in mind mademoiselle that you have no objections to being my lover should such a moment present itself. Though I have to admit I had not thought that far ahead. I tend to take things one day at a time though I too would not object to such a beautiful girl wanting to take a lover even a monster such as I to her bed.'

Erik responded thoughtfully as he stared into the fire. Giving himself a mental shake he looked back at her.

'There is a meal prepared for you should you wish to eat and there is also hot coffee in the pot should you want some. I thought a cold meal would be most appropriate for you once you woke and I am pleased to see that you suffered no ill effects from your knock to the head.'

Elizabeth nodded her head and stood up and went to the small table that held the meal and the pot of coffee and sat down again in the chair in front of it rather pleased with herself for bringing up the subject of wanting the phantom for her lover without embarrassing either herself or him.

 **Days Later**

After eating the tasty meal that had been set with her in mind she made inquiries of her host as to where she might find his kitchen so that she may tidy away and clean up that evenings dishes and cutlery. But the reason was also so that she would be responsible for the preparing of their meals so that he Erik would not have to think about such mundane things as that which would allow him to continue his normal routine of doing what he usually does when composing or other such endeavor that he chose to do. Erik when she suggested this to him understood and showed her what she needed along with his thanks for undertaking such mundane everyday tasks as this and housework for him as well as herself now that she was living in his home beneath the theater.

As the days past, there were of course times when he Erik had to go to the above world to do things and she was left behind in his lair alone which of course she didn't mind as it gave her time to explore the place properly without invading his space and of course when there were times that she herself had to go above she asked that Erik accompany her if it pleased him to do so as she had explained that she was still going to buy a small home in the country and wanted his opinion and advice. Erik understood this and was pleased to assist her in this small task when he felt like a change from his composing.

Though curious about how it came to be that the phantom of the opera could still live after all these years and still resemble a young man she did not have the courage to ask him about it. She also didn't have the courage to ask if the man himself knew the answer to that question.. Sometimes she would sit on the sofa and read while he was at his desk writing or at one of his instruments composing other times she would sit by him if it was either the piano or his organ that he was using at the time and she came to enjoy those moments of closeness with him. Sometimes when he looked at her when she wasn't aware of it he knew she had questions that she chose not to ask but he also liked to study her at those moments and he quite often felt the stirrings of desire for this female that had come so far to find out if his legend was true.

Elizabeth herself had desire for the man himself and wanted so much to become his lover that she needed to find some way to encourage him. While he was occupied she went into the room that was her sleeping chamber and rummaged around. First she went through the clothing that she had that was still in her small suitcases. The more revealing clothing she placed in the chest of drawers such as lingerie, nightwear, tops and short skirts. tightfitting such as trousers or jeans she placed together as well in a different drawer. Her warmer clothing such as thick shirts, tops and jumpers she put into an empty trunk like chest. Now all she had to do was figure out what she should and should not wear at the appropriate times during the day to stir his ardor while in the evening she had the perfect way of attracting his attention with her sheer nightwear of different colors from black to red, blue to green and of course there was a white in there too. Eventually as the evening wore one both Erik and she retired for the evening in their own respective chambers and went to sleep.

Next Day...

When she got up that morning it was to find that her host was already up and around and had been for quite some time. Not needing much in the way of sleep like the ordinary person Erik was often roaming around either his home or the theater above them, or he was out and about in the street while no one else was around to fulfill whatever tasks or business things he needed to. As she went into the bathing area, She admitted to herself as she looked into the small mirror that was set upon the wall that on more than one occasion she had wanted to just go up to him and place her lips upon him in the lightest of kisses but she did not want to stir up his anger at taking liberties with him without his consent. With a sigh she returned to her chamber and dressed for the day before she stepped out and walked through the rooms of his home and into the kitchen. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

'Do you want anything for breakfast?'

She inquired of him as he sat there reading in his chair by the fire. Erik looked up from his book and shook his head.

'No thank you my dear.'

He responded before he went back to his reading. Entering the kitchen she made herself something simple and light as she pondered how she could begin to try her hand at seducing the man who's home she shared. Elizabeth decided that that evening either before or after dinner she would wear one of her sheer almost see through nightgowns and hope for the best. After cleaning away the breakfast things she returned to the main room and sat down across from him and curled her feet up beneath her. Without looking up Erik spoke quietly.

'There is mail upon the small table for you. I had it redirected to a trusted person who let me know to retrieve it. I believe it is from the estate agents you made inquires to about buying property in the area.' 'Thank you'

She replied and went to retrieve it from the desk he had mentioned. Opening it she found it held a list of properties with an image of each and details and pricing. With a smile she explained this to him and left it on his desk in case he wished to review it and offer suggestions upon which would be the best to buy. The day passes like any other it even had an excursion for her into the outside world before once more returning to the underground lair for the start of the evening which included putting away the food shopping that she had done for them so that his cupboards would not be bare of essentials.

While Erik returned to his chambers to refresh himself and change his clothing Elizabeth set about making them dinner for that evening something light and simple. She made meal of which could be eaten hot or cold depending on the preference of the person in question. Taking the chance she made one part of the meal hot and the other cold and took them through and placed them upon the table before she went into her room to change. Crossing her fingers she put on one of her more revealing nightgowns and wrap and went into the main room and walked over to where he was and placed her hand upon his shoulder. Erik raised his head and looked at her.

'Dinner is ready if you wish to join me.'

She said to him with a smile and dropped her hand and made to turn away so that she could return to the other table. Erik reached out and caught her hand running his eyes over what she was wearing and desire shone in his eyes as he stared at her. She waited patiently for what he would do next and then he stood up and as he took a step forwards she turned and headed towards where their dinner was waiting for them hiding a smile on her lips as she felt the heat of his eyes upon her person. Erik stood looking down upon her as she settled herself at the table and said softly the echo of surprise in his tone.

'I take it that you wish to have a more intimate relationship with me Elizabeth?' 'If you have no objection to it then yes I wish to have a more intimate relationship with you.'

Erik nodded his head to her in understanding as he dropped down carefully to sit next to her at the table. Before she could explain that their meal consisted of hot and cold dishes as she placed his in front of him his voice echoed softly when he spoke again.

'Then your proposal of a more intimate relationship is accepted though I hope you are very sure about this? I am as I told you a jealous and possessive man. Once I take you, you will belong to me I will own you body and soul and I will never release you ever. Anyone that tries to come between us would suffer the consequences so before you agree to this being a permanent arrangement understand I will kill to keep what I own and to all intent an purposes I own you, you I will not be harmed in any way but others would not be so fortunate.'

Though her eyes widened as she listened to him speak she had weighed her choices when she had decided that she wanted a more intimate relationship with him. She knew the risks of incurring his rage or anger even his possessive jealousy. But she also knew a little of what the man had gone through his entire life without compassion or the gentle acceptance or touch from another person almost all of his life. Elizabeth nodded her head to him before speaking from the heart.

'I accept whatever choices and conditions are or will be made Erik. This was something I knew would happen at some point whichever one of us chose to take the first step to the more intimate side of things. I started this and I choose to see it through to whatever end comes of it. I want the chance to show you that there is someone out there among the human world that does not see you as anything other than the man you are and that you deserve to have the same things that others take for granted. '

She said smiling at him and wondering just how passionate a man he was and was she admitted to herself willing to do whatever it took to find out. Erik was thoughtful as he stared at the food that was in front of them rather than at the face of the woman that now sat across from him as if everything thay had just talked about had been an everyday occurrence for them. Elizabeth had chosen he noted to wear easily accessible clothing should he decide to just go ahead and take her as if it was an every day thing whenever he felt like it and he guessed that most likely she had chosen to wear nothing underneath to restrict his access should he for want of a better word delve right his amber eyes to her and keeping his facial expression blank not that it mattered as no one could or had ever been able to know his thoughts or emotions no matter what seemed to show upon the uncovered handsome side of his face.

'You have given me much to think over and I will think it over very carefully before I make any sort of decision. But should I accept your offer, I expect no backing out from you when you feel that you have made a mistake as I will not allow you do do so. To all intent an purposes you have given me the means to do exactly as I please whether you like it or not no matter should you protest in the future and try to deny me. I find it peculiar that a young female of today's world would so blatantly offer up herself for my use in anyway I please when I know her not to be what this modern age deems a whore.'

Erik shook his head in puzzlement more to himself than the girl across from him who sat there so patiently. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and replied.

'What woman in her right mind wouldn't? You do not realize how attractive to the female population you are Erik, deformity or not. You have a most powerful aura and charisma that demands it of a woman to look at you with nothing but complete attention either in fascination or desire. Maybe in the ancient past that you were born into the women of that time were not as bold in what they wanted and when they showed you desire you saw it as something else entirely like fear or revulsion though I am quite certain that when they showed fascination you just couldn't accept it or comprehend it. I do not think you ever knew just how attractive that kind of thing is to a woman at least in today's world. Even that woman you once loved so much The Daae held both desire and fascination for you though hers was tempered if fear, hatred and revulsion. She was a fool she should have stayed with you but rather than take the time to learn the man you are she chose that Vicomte instead and turned her back on you without regret. No woman who loved, really loved someone would do that.'

At the mention of Christine from her lips his hand shot out and gripped her by the throat. It was then that she realized too late that she had angered the man who sat across from her.

' Do not ever! Speak that bitch's name to me in any form of communication! I came to hate that bitch with a passion as the years past and I grew older but at the same time I am still in my prime of youth while everyone I know is now dead and buried. Had I any sense back then I should have treated her as the whore she was as any patron of the opera back then did with such girls but I failed to see her for what she was and paid dearly for it and I will not make the same mistake in this modern era either. '

he snapped at her before he released her throat from his tight grasp though it still encircled her neck.

''You want me to take you as I please from this day onward to do with as I please in anyway I please fine I'll grant you your wish. Disobey me from here on out and I will punish you in ways you will not like! I'll make you so addicted to the pleasure I can give when it comes to bedding you that when I deny you it you will beg, plead and crawl on your knees for it, you will practically do anything! For me so that I reward you with the passion that is me.'

He replied with anger and yet gentleness in his voice and actions. Though his hand was around her throat his grip though firm was not one that would cause her any suffering it was in fact a gentle hold that he had her in upon the floor beneath his firm taught body the table that had held their dinner lay scattered across the floor. Christine Elizabeth's eyes were wide and she wondered what she had allowed herself to get into and if she was making a mistake but at the same time she knew when she had come in search for him that this might happen and she was determined that she would not run from him and his rage fueled temper that he was known for. She waited keeping still so as not to anger him more than she already had but took courage in hand and responded.

'Forgive me for even mentioning her it was not my intent to ignite your temper when I spoke but your passion I guess in away I ignited both.'

Taking the chance she raised her hand and placed it over the wrist of the one still laying upon her throat though not is any hold as such.

'I said I would do anything to have the man that is the phantom of the opera as my lover and I meant that Erik. The legend in history that is you I do not care about. It is the man I want with or without love entering into it.'

She took his hand in hers and pulled it from her throat and placed it upon her chest over her heart which allowed his whole hand and fingers to cover her left breast.

MINE!'

was the one word Erik replied with before claiming her mouth with his own though the mask remained in place he'd chosen a soft material so as not to hurt her in the process of taking her mouth with his own.

 **Desires Beginning**

Erik drew back from her after the kiss and she lay there shaken to the core, Elizabeth had been kissed before but not like that and it left her breathless and wanting more. Erik stared down at the woman he held in his arms a smile of satisfaction upon his lips as she licked her lips her eyes holding shock and surprise in them coupled with the heat of desire unlike anything she'd felt before and wanted with all her heart. Elizabeth smiled up at him her hands resting upon his forearms gently.

'Still want what I have to offer without reservation my dear?'

He inquired as he released her and sat back in his former position watching her with unblinking eyes the satisfied smile still playing upon his lips. Elizabeth nodded her head before speaking.

'yes'

One word was all she said and he sighed silently to himself.

'So be it'

Came his quick response. Erik admitted only to himself that he was rather pleased that she had agreed to the arrangement without thinking about it beforehand. Forgetting about the rest of the meal he stood and pulled her to her feet and gave her a guided tour of the lair whether she wanted it or not so that she would have no problem navigating the area. Erik made sure she knew to avoid the edge of the lake also but one thing he did not do was show her how to navigate his catacombs with their many traps and pit falls. He smirked knowing that should she want to go above she would have to wait for him to take her.

'You can either stay in the guest room that was once hers or you can move into my chambers with me. Whichever choice you choose will suit me fine.'

He replied. Elizabeth's things were still in their cases in the central living area. Elizabeth nodded her head and spoke up.

'Thank you. I would if it pleases you like to be in your room with you though I understand from history that you do not sleep as much as the average person. But when you do decide to then you will find me there waiting for you and willing to do whatever you desire.'

She finished her sentence as they returned to the central living area. Erik nodded his head once to indicate that he accepted her decision and was pleased by her choice. Taking the chance she made inquires.

'If you do not mind my asking, just how old are you now and how is it that you retain your young and virile appearance.'

Elizabeth sat down in the chair as Erik took up his own by the fire. He gave her a glance his amber eyes studying her thoughtfully.

'I am 152 years of age or round about that, since I never knew the actual date of my birth it is as best a guess as I can come up with. As to my appearance It seems that I age really really slowly. The how and why I know not nor do I care, I have always assumed it was something to compensate me like my genius because of my face. I hardly think about it much. I accepted long ago that as the years past I remained relatively the same though I age really slow.'

Erik shrugged as she nodded her head in thanks for him choosing to respond to her question when he could have chosen not to. Elizabeth wondered how many woman he had had as lovers throughout his years and if any of them had had children by him. Nervous though she was she took courage and asked.

'What of children Erik, you must had had many lovers over the years do you not have heirs out there in the world. Sons or daughters to carry on your family line?'

She asked. Erik blinked and returned his gaze to her. She sat silently waiting for him to answer..

 **Erik Chambers**

Erik remained silent for such a long time that she did not know if either he did not know how to respond to her question about his having descendants to carry on his line or if he was choosing not to answer it. She opened her mouth to ask the question again when he spoke.

'Heirs? No I have no heirs, there was never a female who could look past my face to the man to lie with me. And those that did were bought Whore's that did not care what I looked like but were sterilized so there would be no repercussions in their chosen line of work.'

Erik sighed and his next words held a touch of despondence.

'I always wanted to have someone that I could talk to and take for walks. Who would give me heirs as you put it. Though I admit that there were times when I wondered if children would be a good idea.'

He glanced at her.

'What if they were born with my affliction? Would they receive the same treatment as I once had or would their lives be better than the one I lived?'

Erik golden eyes roamed over her thoughtfully.

'Tell me Elizabeth, what would you do if I decide I want a heir and use you as the vessel for him or her? Perhaps it is time I did have heirs to my estate. I am after all a very wealthy man with property outside of here and other business interests aside.'

He smiled and his smile could almost be described as evil intent.

'Would you be the whore for me to take as I please until you are with child so that I have a legacy in this world should I actually die? Or would you turn away from me as others have only seeing the monster and not the man that wants something of himself left behind when my death eventually happens?'

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

'Is that how you see women Erik as nothing but whore's for your desires. Not your equal? I am your equal in every way and you will not treat me with disrespect. Should our relationship provide you with an heir at some point then so be it.'

she smiled.

'I would be the jealous envy of every female in the world if I were to be mother of the phantom of the opera's heir apparent. So just to confirm I am healthy and carry no diseases and I assume the same of you so if you want me to be a vessel an provide you with an heir or heirs then I will do so'

She stated. Erik was thoughtful and contemplating the idea more and more of having what everyone else had. He also wondered if his genius would be passed on to his heirs or if they would have their own gifts. He wondered if his son or daughter whichever he ended up with first would carry his deformity as well. Erik knew that he would love his child or children no matter how they turned out to be.

Erik's smile grew wider.

'You should eat something Elizabeth to keep your strength up as I find I like the idea of having heirs to carry on my legacy. And if I have to tie you down and keep your legs spread I will do that too. I'll have you begging and spreading your legs whenever and where ever I please. You will never say no to me in anything I want as I will take it anyway. Though I do wonder if I will be around long enough to see him or her or them grow up and learn their way around my lair, perhaps I shall teach you about the lair and you can pass it along to them should I not live to see them grow up in this modern world.'

He replied no caring how she took his words so long as she understood his plans for her. Elizabeth stared at him and wondered if this was how he had always been throughout his life and if so how was it that no one would touch him voluntarily? The man sitting across from her was the most fascinating and attractive man despite his deformity and she just couldn't understand how people could not accept such an interesting and worthwhile man as either friend, lover or even husband. Elizabeth nodded her head to him with a smirk upon her lips.

'There will be no need to tie me to the bed Erik. Being your lover was what I planned on if and when I actually found you. So you have no need to worry about that and should I end up with child I would love that child no matter what weather he or she was whole or carried the same deformity as you. I would be proud of the fact that I was chosen to be the mother of said offspring.'

She said as she picked up the broken things and put them into the nearby waste bin she looked around for a broom and shovel and couldn't find one so she left him sitting there and checked his kitchen and found one there which she brought back with her and cleared up the discarded mess and took it back through to the kitchen then she set about making so me sandwiches for herself and him just in case he felt the need to eat himself. She returned carrying the plates and placed them down upon the table.

'Try not to break these in a fit of temper Erik wont you after all you don't want to have to replace all of your dishes now do you?'

She said to him in amusement as she sat down next to him within reach should he decide that he wanted to reach out and place his hands upon her and explore her feminine self at his leisure.

Though Erik remained silent he studied the woman in next to him form the corner of his eye as he ate the meal that was in front of him. She was he thought a very attractive girl and he had to admit to himself that she did stir his ardor. To sheath himself inside of her and feel her around him was making the man hard and uncomfortable he was he thought glad that he wore loose fitting clothing when he was at home rather than the well fitted clothing he usually wore otherwise she would be able to see quite clearly how turned on and hard she made him.

Having had enough to eat though she herself was still eating Erik stood and went over to his throne chair by the fire and sat down contemplating the music he always heard inside his head that was ever changing and wondered should he put it to sheet music or wait until it became to strong not to write it down. Erik never noticed when she finished eating until the moment she was came to stand next to his chair.

'You can see this nightdress is short and sheer Erik but not enough for you to really view me? Do you want me to take it off so you can see and touch what I am offering you'

Startled he looked up at her and blinked.

'you would do that? Let me explore your body and fuck you hard should I want to? To run these thin skeletal hands over your naked body even slipping my fingers inside you.'

he held out his hands his voice holding the sound of shocked breathlessness that she would offer up herself right then and there for him to take her. She nodded her head to him and waited breathlessly and in anticipation for him to strip her carefully so that he could peruse her form unhindered or restricted by clothing even a sheer nightdress that she was wearing. Erik licked his lips and wondered if he should or if it was a trick to hurt him.

'No tricks Erik'

she whispered and took the step he seemed afraid to take and slid the nightdress off her body she stood there in the firelight naked her pert full breasts standing outwards erect and hard by the feel of the chilled yet heated air of the lair. Erik eyes widened and he caught his breath at her boldness. His desire evident in the heated gaze of his eyes as they roamed over her. Erik's hands gripped the sides of his chair as his wide shocked eyes stared at her in open wonder. He swallowed his mouth suddenly dry and he slowly stood up to his full height and took a step towards her.

Erik lifted his hand to reach out and touch her but stopped at the last second and dropped his hand back to his side and instead walked slowly around her admiring and memorizing every detail of her frame to memory. When he was once more in front of her she sighed and took things into her own hands by reaching out and clasping his nearest hand and lifting it and placing it upon one of her breasts.

'I meant what I said Erik, no tricks, no means to hurt you in any way. Touch me anywhere it pleases you to'

she said letting her hand fall while his remained where she placed it. Erik's touch was gentle but firm as he stroked her and tested the weight of the breast his hand covered. He marveled at how soft and smooth it was and he couldn't resist stepping nearer and letting his other hand go around her to rest gently at the base of her back. Erik eyes flicked to her face as he brushed his fingertips across her nipple and heard her soft intake of breath.

'you are so warm and soft to the touch'

he whispered desire and hunger echoing in the sound of his voice. Erik suddenly moved quick and she found herself lifted up into his arms and he was already moving towards his chambers. Heat filled his chamber as it held a blazing fire much like all the rooms of his home did and he laced her gently upon his bed in the middle of it and knelt there beside her. Erik when he saw her about to straighten her legs stopped her with a touch instead so that they remained bent.

'Open them for me Elizabeth? Spread your legs for me so I may see you.'

he said breathless and she did as he asked her. Erik wanted to slide his fingers into her warmth and he glanced at her seeking silent permission and she nodded her head with a smile her own eyes filled with a desire for him just as he held for her. Erik leaned on one arm and settled himself while with the other he brushed it along the inside of her thigh near to her most private area of her body. Countless thoughts of all the things he'd read about over the years on the subject filled his thoughts as his hand brushed over that area in the briefest and gentlest of touches. A smile crossed his lips as he repositioned himself between her legs and instead of his fingers he lowered his head and the touch of his tongue against her womanhood made her gasp and arch herself upwards against him as his tongue slipped between her folds and into her licking, sucking tasting her in his now confident boldness.

 **Erik Bedroom**

Erik toyed and teased her with his tongue flicking it along her clit sometimes in gentle stroking other times in hard and fast flicking. At the same time he slipped two of his fingers into her and used his thumb beneath his stroking tongue flicking to enhance her sensitiveness. Erik's lips quirked upwards into a smile as he heard her gasps of pleasure as he toyed with her relishing with delight at how well this modern woman responded to his ministrations. Erik was a man that was well endowed and big and he wondered is her small frame would be able to accommodate the size of his cock when he was finally naked beside her as he was yet still clothed at the present time. Erik raised his head to watch her letting his fingers take over from his tongue.

'you respond so beautifully '

he said stating things so matter of factual his eyes perusing her entire naked frame that was spread beneath his taut masculine one. Erik stopped his ministrations of her only to receive a gasp of acute disappointment from her and a glare from her that she was not happy that's he'd stopped. He chuckled and raised himself up as he pulled his shirt off revealing his whip scarred torso.

'Do not worry Elizabeth I will fuck you soon enough and have you begging for it'

He said as he threw the shirt aside and lowered his hands to the belt at his waist. Unclasping it slowly he watched how her eyes lowered from his face to his groin with a look of expectation. He then undid the button and zip and parted his trousers before hoisting himself up enough to upto them down his thighs which allowed his cock to spring forth in all its glory. Erik pulled the trousers off and threw them to the same area in which his shirt had landed and stared at her.

'Like my cock do you?'

he inquired and she nodded her head.

'Yes and I want that cock to fuck me long and hard fast and slow however I can get it. I'd suck that cock for as long as you'd let me too'

she replied licking her lips as she raised her eyes upwards.

'Which do you want first Erik? To fuck me or have me suck that cock of yours?'

she asked waiting and he smirked.

'So you think you can take all of me do you? Lets find out shall we suck my cock like a bitch in heat '

he said in amusement. Pulling her up so she could reposition herself on her knees her head he pushed downwards towards his cock.

'Come on Lizzy you wanted my cock it's why you came is search of me isn't it open that mouth of your and take it all the way in'

he said and the moment she opened her lips he shoved his cock into her mouth and rocked his hips so that he was fucking her mouth. Her head between his legs her mouth wrapped around his cock left her naked ass in the air. Reaching over he rammed his fingers into her pussy and his thumb up her ass at the same time. Elizabeth slipped one of her hands around his cock as she sucked and licked it while with the other she toyed with his balls.

 **Erik Living Room by the fireside**

Erik heard her moan around his cock as her internal muscles clamped around the fingers he shoved into her and Erik fingers were long thin and boney he could reach the end of her should he feel like doing so. Pulling his hand from between her legs and his cock from her mouth he shoved her back onto the bed and tied her hands above her head and then he knelt between her legs.

'Mm a position were you can't stop me doing whatever I please'

He said a cruel smile on his lips as his hands roamed along the insides of her thighs and across her pussy. Erik parted her pussy lips so he could study her at his leisure his fingers delving into her and teasing her bud hard but gentle.

'Scream for me Lizzy I want to hear you scream my name from your lips begging me not to stop even though you want me to.'

He said lowering his head so that his lips covered her as his tongue delved into her pussy and across her bud stroking, licking, suckling her greedily his fingers delving inside her also. Lizzy's hands were tied gently above her head with a silken scarf that she could if she wanted to get out of it without any problems but the thing was that she didn't. She liked the fact that he was doing this to her so that he could explore her to his hearts content and as he delved between her spread legs with his fingers and his tongue she couldn't help but arch upwards towards him her breathing coming in short gasps as she tried not to scream for him his name like he wanted her to. Erik lips quirked upwards into a smile as his eyes looked up at her face from his position. Erik heard her breath his name.

'Erik'

she cried softly raising her head enough to look down between her open legs at him.

'Please...'

she said to him and he raised his head and asked.

'Please what Lizzy?'

He returned his fingers still delving in and out of her slowly.

'I want...'

'What Lizzy what do you want? Beg for it.'

came his response since he knew well what she wanted. Lizzy wanted him to fuck her long and hard as he pleased but he was determined to make her beg him for it and until she did he wasn't going to fulfill either of their desires.

'Come on Lizzy you know you want to beg me to fuck you long and hard girl so get to it beg for it.'

he said moving to lay next to her but not close enough for her to feel him against her save the arm and hand that stroked her. Lizzy turned her head towards him a stubborn look upon her face. Erik with a smirk sat up straight and leaned on his hand for support while he stopped touching her.

'Fine I guess you don't want it as much as you say you do. You came begging to live with me and do whatever I want you too yet your stubbornness if not accepting your desired fate...'

Erik shrugged not finishing the sentence instead he picked up his trousers and slipped them on without fastening them. His shirt and shoes remained where he'd left them.

'You know where to find me bitch when your ready to have your master fuck you long and hard and as I please till then you can stay as you are though the silken ties are easily free able should you want to be free of them'

With that Erik left the room humming a melody that was inside his head. Alone in the room Lizzy cursed herself for not doing as he'd asked her to. She'd wanted it more than anything an yet she'd taken the cowards way out and remained silent and stubborn. Lizzy pulled her hands from the ties and sat up on the bed with a sigh shaking her head in her own foolishness. The sound of a violin echoed and she smiled listening to him playing.

'Lizzy your stupid. You came all this way to find him to give him all the things he never got from anyone even a woman and you take the cowards way out'

She muttered to herself. Picking up her robe she slipped it on and went into the bathroom and cleaned up. Then she tidied up the chamber and went to find him. Lizzy found him by the lake edge sitting there his violin now silent at his side. The open front door of his home open behind them since she'd stepped outside.

'Your right! I did come here intent to find you and be whatever you wanted. Even to whore myself though a whore is not my profession since I never needed one. I'm sorry Erik if I disappointed you like everyone else has.'

Erik chuckled in amusement and he glanced at her over his shoulder.

'Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy your a modern girl , you were never born into the world as I was. I've always been able to adapt to anything even this modern age of man. I know well how both sexes think in these modern times but my thinking process has always been advanced always learning, always craving information to indulge my genius.'

Erik stood up and walked towards her silently. He touched the side of her face a small smile upon his lips that barely showed beneath the mask he wore.

'Don't worry child I'll take you with out without the begging. Your a beautiful girl and one I desire and I have desired many a girl through the years. You need not worry that I would leave either of us unsatisfied in or out of the bedroom.'

Erik sighed sliding his arms around her.

'All I ever wanted was to be loved for myself, to have a wife and family like anyone else. The question I should be asking is if that is you Lizzy? Do you think you can love me the man and not the monster that everyone has always seen me as? Can you look at this face without the mask day in and day out or not is another question I have.'

Erik looked around the lair.

'I will never leave this lair Lizzy, it is my home and I will die here if and when that day finally comes. This place will be my grave and the opera house above my tomb. Never to be found. I own the opera house always have always will till I die. I had hoped that I would be able to have a son or daughter a family legacy to pass along to him or her so that they would always protect me even in death.'

Erik stepped back from her.

'Can you provide me with that Lizzy even if you do not love me I want a linage in the world after I die so I know when the time comes I will not have died without leaving someone to give everything I have to which is considerable I can tell you. I want to die knowing I have a son or daughter in this world that will be my living legacy just as my music is and all the countless creations I sold in this world throughout the centuries. Though I admit I would like to still be here when they grow up and have families of their own.'

Lizzy had listened to his words with careful thought and consideration. Never once speaking throughout or taking her eyes of him. She smiled.

'Yes I can we just need to work on getting me with child as they used to say in your time.'

She replied reaching up and touching the side of his face which held his mask.

'As for your face? I can look upon it without the mask quite easily Erik for I do not fear it and I have never ever seen you as a monster just a man.'

She replied nodding her head and wanting to take his mask off him but she wouldn't do it without his co operation as it would be undignified to remove it without his permission.

'So what's the plan? Do you want to return to bed and continue or not?'

Erik couldn't help but laugh softly.

'It is daylight though you would not think so since the darkness is eternal here beneath the opera house. Tonight will be soon enough to begin trying to get you with child. Though I hope to find you will become that way sooner rather than later.'

Erik took her by the arm and guided her back into the warmth of the house closing the door behind them. Erik released her and dropped into his favorite chair once he'd placed his violin back where it belonged.

'My home is also yours do as you please Lizzy. There are modern things here just as there are anywhere else'

He said referring to things like TV radio computer ect. Lizzy grinned as she dropped down onto his couch still nude beneath her robe. She was wondering if she had the guts to not embarrass herself if she decided on what she had running through her head as she looked at him. She wondered what he would say or think is she took the robe of and spread herself open for him and pleasured herself for his enjoyment. Lizzy decided to put that aside for the moment and asked instead.

'Are you hungry or would you rather be composing right now?'

Erik was thoughtful before he answered.

'Composing I can do at anytime day or night as for food? Never had much of an appetite though I eat when I feel like it.'

Lizzy nodded her head.

'Do you ever go out into the modern world Erik after all people only know you as a legend no one really knows or believes you ever existed. What do you think of all the people out there that read the fiction on you and love you for you though they think you not real?'

Erik held up his hand as she asked one question after the other to quiet her.

''Yes I go out into the world. People do not really pay as much attention to the mask as they did in my time. As for the stories by countless authors?'

He smiled.

'Of course I've read each and every one of them and I have seen those Webber musicals as well. I must admit I find it strange though I do like the music they created for me to go with my so called tale that Laroux wrote.'

Erik studied her and knew she was naked under the robe.

'What i also find strange is how countless people who think me never to have existed claim to love me for me as a man and not the monster those of the past thought me. But at the same time I have to say I am pleased to be loved if only for a legend it is love just the same.'

He said thoughtfully as he could see some of her breasts though the ties held the robe shut. Erik wanted her it had been god knows how long since he'd desired a woman enough to want to see everything constantly in view.

''Open it Lizzy, untie the robe let me peruse your naked body at will, touch it at will. You've been thinking it for awhile haven't you?'

He asked.

'Thinking what Erik.'

She asked trying to play the innocent that she was not.

'About spreading your legs and touching yourself for me, of slipping your own fingers inside yourself but you thought you would feel embarrassed had you ask me to let you. Never feel embarrassed about things between us Lizzy. It would bring great pleasure to me to watch you.'

Lizzy smiled at him.

'Good then perhaps later tonight I will do just that after all its as you said we live together now and can do as we please day or night and I want our relationship to be more than just sex. Hell if you want a wife then lets get married too while we're about it. '

She walked over to him and straddled his lap untying the robe as he'd asked her previously.

'I want everything and more Erik, in and out of your bed.'

she said as she slid a hand between her thighs and parted her pussy lips and let her fingers delve inside of her.

'To pleasure you as much as you will me.'

she sighed and re attached for his hand with the one that had been between her legs seconds earlier .

'Just think of it Erik later tonight your hard cock deep inside this body like your fingers and tongue were. To have your cock in my mouth would be quite the experience too. I think you would enjoy it also Erik.'

Erik blinked his eyes at her his lips parted and he licked his lips for they felt dry to him as he felt his cock grow hard beneath her since she straddled his thighs.

'So you want my cock in your mouth do you Lizzy as you do in your body? Well since you want it so much get on your knees on the floor and free it'

He said waiting for her to comply. Erik wanted to see if she had the courage or would chicken out as they say. Lizzy slid from his lap to the floor this time she was determined not to take the cowards way out and she reached for his unzipped pants. Sliding her hands inside she gently lifted his cock out of his pants so that she could look at it. The feel of it in her hands was one of silken warmth and she couldn't resist the thought of it in her. Lizzy lowered her head and flicked her tongue out across the tip of him. His hands which rested on the arms of the chair tightened their hold on the arms as his eyes widened when she slipped his cock into her warm moist mouth.

Lizzy suckled and licked at him before she raised herself up to stare at him.

'The small taste of you just now makes me wet with desire Erik ' 'Stop talking Lizzy and suck it slow and hard.'

He said pushing her head down and her mouth closed over him.


End file.
